This invention relates to a machine for making liquid or semi-liquid products.
A strongly felt need in the trade concerned is that of being able to make machines for making liquid and/or semi-liquid food products which can make a wide range of different products (for example, soft or traditional ice cream).
Generally speaking, in the traditional ice cream trade, machines for making liquid or semi-liquid products allow making an extremely limited range of ice cream types.